


Big Bro's Best Friend

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cervix Penetration, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent Breeding, Embarrassment Kink, Gift Fic, Impregnation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Small Amounts of Incest, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: My older brother’s roommate comes home early. Which is fine if I wasn't there, but I am. I stay over, when I need space from the parental units and this is one of those days.I am not expecting him to show up.





	Big Bro's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So a person I follow on tumblr has been very generous with his time and patience explaining to me how I can write gay transm/cism with respect. I offered to write them a gift for being so patient and kind while explaining everything.
> 
> He loved it so I asked if I could share it cuz ngl got hot while writing it.
> 
> Warnings: To clarify I use some femme terms for the transman's genitals but in no way is it meant to be offensive, but I understand some people find it triggering, please do not read it if it could cause you stress that is never my intention. Also most of the incest is implied thoughts or wishes, until the ending, please do not read this if it may trigger you.
> 
> Remember this is a fantasy fic. Not real. Be safe, be consensual, use Condoms, I don't know if I need to say that but considering how many Anti's there are I figure I might as well add it in.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

My older brother’s roommate comes home early. Which is fine if I wasn't there, but _I am_. I stay over, when I need space from the parental units and this is one of those days.

I am not expecting him to show up. Bro said they would both be out ‘getting some’ so I had assumed they would fuck eachother if they struck out. Awkward situation all around because damn if I don’t have my boipussy stretched wide on a dildo that is thick. And Long. Not something I can just pull out.

Worst of all? I’m on the couch.

Footsteps through the small hallway leading to the living room.

I try to scramble off the couch and let out a gutted moan when I get up on all fours. My hole squeezing tight around the dildo, my dick tingling. Fuck I am so close, so god damn close, and even more so when the footsteps stop, and he sees me there. Head pressing against the couch cushions. Ass up. I am _so_ fucked.

“Damian, damn, your brother wasn’t kidding. You have got a big dick collection, don’t you?” Jared asks.

“Fuck,” I whisper, my pussy shouldn’t clench so hard but fuck if knowing that my brother seeing my accidental dildo masturbation and _telling_ his best friend about it isn’t embarrassing but hot.

“Aw, bud, don’t be embarrassed,” Jared says, teasing but with a kind undertone, “All men do it, and you are a big boy aren’t you? Have needs and everything.”

A whine escapes me and my hole flutters obviously (I know because I have fucked myself in front of a mirror before) around my dildo. “Yeah...” I breath when there’s an expectant silence behind me.

“Yeah you are.” Holy shit, is that his breath? It is warm and soft. Feels _good_. “Look at you, sucking on that dildo with your boipussy. I bet you just _need_ it inside you don’t you? But it’s not the same. Not a real cock.”

I try to stifle my whimpers, they are getting louder with every word, but a light slap against the base of the dildo that sends pleasure rocketing through my pussy made me stop.

“None of that, I want to hear every single sound. Even this one.” Jared says and then, _then_ pulls out the dildo in one quick swoop. Every little wet slick and airy sound that runs through me is heard by my brother’s best friend. He coos through it all, “That’s it, don’t hide how needy that pocket is. You’re so cute like this. Fuck, look at your pussy. It’s squeezing around _nothing_ , huh?” he laughs at my moan.

While my skin isn’t light enough to blush, I still feel the heat against my cheeks, and I have no words. This is...fuck, I don’t know how to describe it.

“Don’t worry, don’t look so confused, baby boy. I know exactly what you need.” Then the distinct sound of a zipper going down.

I try to look behind me—I’ve wanted to see his dick and balls for ages, fuck if I haven’t fucked myself on my dildos thinking about his and my brother’s thick cocks.

“Nu-uh, baby boy, You will get to see it when you are cleaning it up.” Jared says and pushes me gently back into my crouched, and sorely exposed, position. “Damn it’s still fluttering. I gotta make sure to take a picture for Steve.” He mutters and I squirt right then and there-eyes rolling, mouth gasping against the couch cushions. Just at the thought of Jared and Steve sharing pictures of my cunt and dick. “Oh fuck, stay still baby boy, fuck, look at that.” I faintly hear a few snaps that are distinctly camera like, but I’m still in that blissful fucked out state from my spontaneous orgasm, my walls rubbing against eachother in the best of ways.

“Jared,” Is all I can muster when the last of my orgasm leaves me. Embarassed but worst of all terribly turned on. My thighs are absolutely soaked by now and I have no doubt that Jared can see it.

To prove so, Jared rubs his fingers against my thighs, through the slick, and sucks on them loudly. “Hell you taste good baby boy. Almost the same flavor as your brother.” He says pointedly just to watch me squirm. “Now come to Papa.” He’s on me before I can even fully comprehend the phrase, pushing his solid cock into me.

“Oh, OH Fuck!” I whine—this is a dream come true, literally, I cum on his cock while he enters me. Thick and long, hitting right up against my cervix. His foreskin making it all the more varied and pleasurable. My pussy squeezes tight around him an achy ecstasy fills me and I don’t realize I’m crying through it till Jared is kissing my cheek gently.

“Suck a good boy, cumming all over my cock. Just like any big boy would.” Jared rocks his hips in a slow soothing manner, and palms my dick with his big hand, his palm rubbing circles against ht etip, “Think I’m going to enjoy fucking you into another one. That felt so nice. I am so proud of you baby.” He coos, his thrusts growing a littler farther apart, a little faster.

My pecs rub against the couch and my sensitive nipples ache with each rocking motion. I whimper under Jared. The praise is _everything_ and I’m impossibly close _again_ , as if my dick and cunt are wired to Jared’s words.

Jared leans over and starts placing soft kisses against my cheek and mouth, his free hand that hasn’t left my dick wraps around my hip. “Wanted you for such a long time. Since your bro showed me your pussy, hell before that. Knew you’d make such pretty sounds on my dick. Papa is gonna treat you so good.” He coos, his thick cock fucking me open wider than my toy possibly could, and his big balls are slapping wetly against my dick whenever his palm lifts away from toying with me.

“Fuck, Daddy.” I whimper, letting the word I have wanted to call him and my brother, Steve, for ages now. I feel flushed and embarrassed but there’s a soothing rumble that I can feel against my back through his chest, and his hips go faster.

“Yeah, yeah I am, I’m your Daddy. Gonna be more than that soon too,” Jared says cryptically, I have no time to discern what he means before his thrusts turn into pummeling.

Walls squeezing, I moan in surprise, clutching against the cushions and arching back into it. Every single ram in sends me ever closer to _another_ orgasm. I don’t think my dick can handle anymore stimulation but each touch of his hand and balls sends a jolt of pleasure through me. Drool leaves my mouth inbetween gasps for breath.

Then, a heavy shove has his dick head nudging against my cervix. I moan, it hurts but _good_ , I whimper when it happens again, and again. It’s too big, I want to say but my mouth loses the words and my lips part around his soaked fluid dripping fingers.

“Yeah eat your cum baby, you like the taste of yourself? You’re gonna enjoy cleaning me later.” Jared says and my mouth suckles harder, and he fucks into me again and again, always against my cervix.

Right until his cockhead pops in.

I cum right then and there, crying from how good it feels, and mouthing weakly at his fingers.

“Fuck, baby I’m _in_ you, fuck I knew you could do it, such a good boy.” Papa moans into my ear and then fucks in and out of my inner hole. It feels ruined with each pull of his wide crown and I’m grateful for every time his foreskin covers his cockhead—makes the penetration a little easier. Papa fucks me harder nad harder practically plastered to my pussy by this point. “Gonna cum now, baby, gonna make you mine, gonna be your baby-Papa for real.”

Something tells me I should pay attention, that those words together are alarming, but I’m ruined under Papa, desperate for his seed. I need it, need it. “Please, please cum in me!” I whimper, or garble around his fingers still fucking me, and rubbing against the back of my tongue as if testing it.

“Yes, fuck, such a good breeder for me, good boy!” Papa roars and his cock if possible gets bigger and with one final thrust into my abused second hole, he cums filling my womb directly with cum shot after shot after shot. He’s panting and mouthing at my face, rumbling about being my baby Daddy and taking care of me and sharing me with Steve.

I moan in agreement and cum again, blissed out. When he pulls out his cockhead through my cervix and a bit of cum follows warming my fluttering walls, the world turns for a moment and suddenly my mouth is occupied with a salty delicious taste and I’m gazing up at Papa’s smug face.

“Good boy,” Papa says.

I whimper in delight and suckle harder around the cockhead in my mouth. My insides warm and sticky with his seed, and my pussy dripping with drops of his cum.

Faintly, I can hear the front door open and Papa say, “Hey Steve, come over here.”

Too hard to think, but suddenly my pussy gushes when I hear the footsteps stop. And the warm tasty treat in my mouth surges and gags me.

“Look at you baby bro.”

“Say hello to Daddy,” Papa says.

“H-i D-addy,” I garble through my mouthful, and when they both grin above me. I know I’m safe, and relax. The warm feeling of cum dripping from my boihole and Daddy’s big strong fingers pushing it back inside. Papa’s warm cock in my mouth. Their smiling faces.

Safe.


End file.
